Firestorm (war)
:See Wikipedia: firebombing :This is about the use of weapons against populated cities in the knowledge that they will create fire so severe that it disrupts atmospheric patterns. For the naturally occurring fires in unpopulated forests, see Wikipedia:Firestorm, from which content in this article was taken. Material in that article may be useful to the improvement of this article. This article will first be, material deleted from Wikipedia The fire-bombing technique consisted of dropping large amounts of Wikipedia:high explosives to expose the timbers within buildings, followed by Wikipedia:incendiary devices (fire-sticks) to ignite them. More high explosives followed to hamper the efforts of firefighters. It is said that in the Dresden firebombing, furnace conditions raised the temperature until people melted and caught fire. Others, who hid in underground bunkers, were Wikipedia:asphyxiated as the fire consumed all the O2 in the area. Nuclear weapons (WP)s are also very likely to create firestorms in urban areas. This was responsible for a large portion of the destruction at Hiroshima (WP)http://www.firestormforces.us and Nagasaki (WP). In addition to being terrorist actions, these were also weapons tests. The physics of nuclear blasts do cast some doubt on the Nuclear Winter (WP) theory, though. Near Ground Zero (WP), everything is incinerated instantly. No fire there. Outside of that, the blast flattens everything. Piles of rubble don't burn like buildings. Outside of that, the fires start, a literal ring of fire. Just as with Tokyo, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the firebombing of Dresden was a terrorist action. While historians, Nazi apologists and zealots on both sides of debates about Israel and Jews quibble about the numbers dead in Dresden, it cannot be denied that a leak from British intelligence gave the game away. All too late to save the beautiful city of Dresden, known as the "Venice of Germany", which was utterly destroyed in the very last days of the war, simply to force Germany into early surrender.http://www.pbs.org/thewar/detail_5229.htm Firebombing (Germany & Japan). (13-15 February & 9-10 March 1945), Air Attack on Dresden. (13-15 February 1945)PBS Prior to the attack the city had the highest Wikipedia:population density of any industrial city in the world.[http://www.japanfocus.org/products/details/2414 Mark Selden. A Forgotten Holocaust: US Bombing Strategy, the Destruction of Japanese Cities and the American Way of War from the Pacific War to Iraq. Japan Focus, 2 May 2007] Tokyo is commonly being assumed to be a firestorm event. Because of the flammability of the paper houses, the devestation was as great. Scientifically, it is more accurately termed a line fire conflagration, and not a true firestorm, due to the high ambient, prevailing surface wind speed at the time of the firebombing in Tokyo preventing a true firestorm from forming. High ambient winds prior to and during the Tokyo fire overrode the fire's ability to create its own wind system, with winds from every point of the compass. Instead the fire was fanned solely by the strong unidirectional ambient wind during the fire, and the fire damage although large, burnt across the city in a linear direction, with a thin fire front, much like a candle (WP). Strong surface winds prior to and during a fire cause flames to slant forward, and fire to spread largely only in the direction of the wind.American National Fire Protection Association|2005|p=24 David McNeill. '' The night hell fell from the sky''. Japan Focus, 10 March 2005. Since these fires are characterized by little outward radial spread, it is clear that, in the general case firestorms will not develop in the presence of strong ground winds, as these ambient winds largely prevent the fire from creating its own wind system, and therefore these fires, however large the eventual destruction, are not true firestorm events.Exploratory analysis of Firestorms. pg 39,40,53 & 54. http://www.dtic.mil/cgi-bin/GetTRDoc?Location=U2&doc=GetTRDoc.pdf&AD=AD0616638 WWII Firestorms were also created by the Wikipedia:firebombing raids of Wikipedia:World War II in Wikipedia:Hamburg (see: Wikipedia:Operation Gomorrah), Wikipedia:Dresden (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Dresden in World War II), Wikipedia:Tokyo (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Tokyo in World War II), Wikipedia:Kassel (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Kassel in World War II), Wikipedia:Darmstadt, and Wikipedia:Stuttgart. + Firestorms were also created by the Wikipedia:firebombing raids of Wikipedia:World War II in Wikipedia:Hamburg (see: Wikipedia:Operation Gomorrah), Wikipedia:Dresden (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Dresden in World War II), Wikipedia:Tokyo (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Tokyo in World War II), Wikipedia:Kassel (see: Wikipedia:bombing of Kassel in World War II), Wikipedia:Darmstadt, and Wikipedia:Stuttgart. See also * Wikipedia:Firestorm (comics) - Comicbook character(s) * Wikipedia:Wildfire * Firestorm is an Disaster Recovery and Business Continuity company based in Denver, CO USA http://www.firestorm.com * Firestorm is a 1997 movie starring Wikipedia:Howie Long, Wikipedia:Suzy Amis, Wikipedia:Scott Glenn and Wikipedia:William Forsythe * Firestorm is also an episode of the Wikipedia:Discovery Channel Wikipedia:mini-series Wikipedia:Perfect Disaster. * Firestorm is also a song from the heavy metal band Rage * Firestorm is also a song and EP from the band Wikipedia:Earth Crisis * Firestorm is an OpenGL software company based in Romania http://www.firestorm.ro * Firestorm is a software product offered by CodeFutures http://www.codefutures.com/products/firestorm/ * Firestorm is an expansion to the PC game Wikipedia:Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Firestorm is an open source computer game being developed on the QFusion engine * Wikipedia:Firestorm the robot is a Wikipedia:Robot Wars Wikipedia:wedge flipper External links Category:Firestorm Category:Fire Category:Bombing Category:Bombings during WWII Category:Hiroshima Category:Nagasaki Category:Storm Category:1906 San Francisco earthquake Category:Firebombings Category:Types of fire Category:Military technology Category:Explosive weapons Category:Explosions Category:War